Homework ga Owaranai
by Sora Miyano
Summary: Esta mayormente basado en el manga de YuYuHakusho agregando cosas y personajes. Una chica normal cree tener una vida normal, pero tras la muerte de su madre se entera que en realidad no eran tan normales como aparentaban ser.
1. El amor de un hijo por su madre

Aloo! Vine con otro fic… otro raro fic… me estoy basando un poco en el manga de YYH xD lo que no entiendan… pregunten (?) o lean el manga xD el titulo… no pregunten xD es un ending de yyh no sabia que nombre poner… solo escribo lo que paso y lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara xD déjenme fantasear xD

El amor de un hijo por su madre.

Me acerque a lo que parecía ser una multitud rodeando un auto mientras gritaban despavoridas.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia! – grito un señor, al parecer el conductor de ese auto que estaba frente a… ¡un cuerpo cubierto de sangre! Parecía inconsciente, me acerque más abriéndome paso entre la gente.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! – pregunte a una señora con cara aterrada, ella señalo a un niño que estaba llorando a moco tendido no muy lejos de allí.

-El chico… solo intento salvar a aquel niño de que el auto lo golpeara… y ha terminado asi…

-¿¡Que!? – ahora que me fijo bien… se me hace familiar… ¡Es el brabucón que me robo 500 yens el otro día! ¡Ese infeliz! Al menos tiene lo que se merece… pero me da algo de pena.

Llego la ambulancia, se llevaron rápidamente el cuerpo al hospital más cercano… ¡Qué desastre! Entonces esa tontería del karma es real…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Narradora POV-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-----Unos meses después-----

-¿Es esta la chiquilla?

-Asi es.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que entrenar a estas mocosas!? ¡Lo peor de todo es que solo tenemos a una en la mira! Y son 4…

Se encontraban 2 chicos, 1 niño y un demonio discutiendo en una oficina, en la pantalla gigante detrás del escritorio se mostraba a una chica de unos 16 o 17 años de edad, cabello largo negro azabache y ojos celestes, como mirar el cielo mismo.

-Su nombre es Aihara Fuyuki, esta es la dirección de su casa – dijo el demonio entregándole un papel al chico con cabellos negros.

-Muy bien Yusuke, te ordeno que entrenes a esta pequeña, será tu discípula y nueva aprendiz de detective espiritual – dijo el niño.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto? – pregunto el peli naranja, Kuwabara

-No se – dijo el niño – viniste porque quisiste.

-Que malo eres Koenma… - respondió este con un aura de depresión a su alrededor.

-Bien Kuwabara ¡Andando! Tenemos trabajo que hacer – dijo el pelinegro saliendo del lugar a toda velocidad.

-¡Espera! Es tu trabajo ¡no el mío! Yusuke~

-Yusuke ¡espera! – Dijo el niño siendo ignorado totalmente – olvide decirle… que esta chica está pasando por un momento muy difícil…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fuyuki POV-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba pasando por el momento más difícil de mi vida… ¿yo? ¿Un demonio?

-Ya termine de empacar sus cosas… - dijo mi hermano, Aihara Riku, tiene 23 años, mide 1,80… es un chico muy guapo… ojos azules y cabello negro… hermoso… - ¿has terminado tu?

-Claro…

Nos encontrábamos empacando las cosas de nuestra madre, murió hace una semana…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi hermano y yo nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera de un hospital con rostros preocupados ¿la razón? Nuestra madre estaba muriendo en el quirófano.

-Señorita ¿Cómo esta mi madre? – pregunto mi hermano al ver a una enfermera salir, esta puso cara triste

-Ella… se niega a la operación… dice que quiere hablar con ustedes a solas – bajamos corriendo al quirófano, los doctores salieron lentamente.

-Acérquense – se escucho el jadeo moribundo de nuestra madre

-¡¿Por qué te niegas a la operación?! – dije al borde de las lagrimas.

-Hijos… Mis dulces hijos – hizo una pausa para toser escupiendo un poco de sangre – lo que me paso no es nada normal… no fue un accidente cualquiera… deben saber que nosotros no somos normales… nosotros venimos de un lugar llamado Makai (mundo infernal) – pauso de nuevo para toser – pero no somos demonios cualquiera… nosotras hija somos Korime (mujer del hielo)… en el lugar de donde vengo no se permitían hombres… me enamore de un demonio y quede embarazada de el…era un niño, no era permitido en mi aldea, eso alla es un tabu, al descubrir eso quisieron desecharte con un ritual que tenemos acostumbrado, en mi aldea los niños que nacen como tu son malditos y hay que "botarlos" pero no pude hacerlo… su padre nos saco de esa isla y decidimos venir al Ningenkai (mundo humano)… a tener una vida normal… unos años después naciste tu Fuyu… todo… parecía ir perfecto… pero nos llamaron del Reikai (mundo espiritual) pidiéndonos ayuda con una misión en el Makai (ya saben que es -.-), no pude ir por haber acabado de dar a luz asi que fue solo su padre… murió en esa misión.

-Mama… deja de decir estupideces… ¡debes operarte! ¡Deben salvarte!

-Ya para mí no hay salvación… el collar de perla que llevan en sus cuellos… son las lagrimas que bote cuando les di a luz… - miramos nuestros collares incrédulos - hija ¿recuerdas que siempre te he dicho que no llores? – Asentí tristemente, siempre había cumplido esa palabra de no llorar… pero esta vez fue demasiado lejos – las lagrimas de las Korime se convierten en perlas… por eso no debes llorar hija… muchos se aprovecharían – se callo rápidamente apretando las facciones de su rostro en un gesto de mucho dolor – no me queda… mucho tiempo, hijo cuida de tu hermana…

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Madre?! – dijo el con lagrimas en los ojos

-Vivan con la frente en alto… enorgullézcanse de lo que somos… perfeccionen sus poderes y conviértanse en unos Reikai Tantei (detective espiritual) admirables… ya que en cualquier momento… llamaran a alguno de ustedes… - cerro los ojos con cansancio - Solo quería que supieran… lo que somos en realidad… - la maquina que registraba las pulsaciones de mamá lanzo un sonido ensordecedor, señal de que su corazón se había detenido, su muerte. Comencé a llorar ruidosamente, mis lagrimas se transformaron en perlas en nuestros propios ojos, aun con la sorpresa no podía dejar de llorar.

Mi hermano me tapo la cara rápidamente cuando los doctores entraron corriendo, taparon el rostro de mama con una pequeña manta y nos escoltaron hasta afuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-END FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi hermano se encargo de los preparativos de la cremación de nuestra madre, mientras en la semana lo único que pude hacer fue encerrarme a llorar, habían perlas regadas por todo el piso de mi habitación… ahora mama se encuentra en el altar del piso de abajo junto a la foto de papá… nunca lo conocí, hay muchas fotos de él, era una persona hermosa…

Investigue un poco sobre las Korime… todas tienen el cabello verde agua, me pregunto por qué yo no lo tendré asi… habré salido a papa, tendrá que ver que papa haya sido un demonio, no lo sé.

-Fuyu – ¿por qué no puede llamar antes de entrar? – hay dos chicos allá afuera que dicen conocerte.

Baje desanimadamente, antes de llegar al recibidor me di unas palmaditas en el rostro y forcé una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-¿Si, en que puedo ayudarles? – dije al ver que no los conocía.

-Hola, tal vez esto te suene extraño pero… - es un pelinegro, y no está nada mal… me detuve a verlo de arriba abajo detallándolo, estaba muy bueno el chico.

-¿Y? ¿Que nos dices? – dijo el otro chico, mi expresión cambio a una más de asco: ¡¿este chico era real?! ¡Qué horrible era! Peli naranja con la cara deforme… ¡horrible! parecía un cuadro de Picasso (cortesía de Natsuki Minami xD no pude evitar ponerlo)

-¿Eh? – no había prestado atención a lo que el chico-buenorro había dicho – ¿decir…?

-No los escucho en lo absoluto – ¡hermano! ¡¿Por qué no puede quedarse callado y ya?! – ellos vienen del Reikai torpe… el *Señala al chico-buenorro* es un Reikai Tantei ¿recuerdas los que nos hablo mama? Vino para entrenarte, serás una de ellos.

-¡¿Por qué yo?! ¿Por qué no mi hermano?

-La computadora nunca registro poderes en el… tu eres la elegida

-Oye no se dé que me estás hablando no puedo ser ninguna elegida por que yo soy una humana ordinaria.

-Esto no me gusta más que a ti chiquilla, me ordenaron entrenarte y aquí estoy.

-No seas grosero Yusuke… - el mencionado se cruzo de brazos con el seño fruncido, esa expresión, ese seño, ese nombre…

-kyaaaaaaa – comencé a empujarlos fuera de la casa

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿¡Y yo soy el mal educado!?

-¡¿Qué haces Fuyu?!

-¡El no puede estar aquí!

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! – dijo el cuadro de picasso

-¡Este chico murió hace unos cuantos meses! Yo lo vi ¡estaba en el suelo desangrado! Yo… ¡fui a su velorio! – ¡¡qué miedo!! Este es el chico que murió salvando a aquel niño… eso me recuerda – ¡oye cabron! – lo tome del cuello de la camisa – ¡regrésame los 500 yens que me robaste aquella vez!

-¿la robaste Yusuke? – el nombrado sonrió nervioso

-B-bueno no tenía dinero para los cigarrillos… y ella fue la primera que se atravesó en el peor momento…

-¡¿Robaste a mi hermana?! – se acerco peligrosamente a él, mi hermano era realmente peligroso cuando se trataba de mi.

-N-no fue mi… intención…

-Serás un maldito cabron – me empujo tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa preparándose para golpearlo

-¡Detente! No lo golpees – se que me arrepentiré de esto mas tarde…! - es un Reikai Tantei… viene a entrenarme ¡no puedes malograr a mi maestro! – lo soltó de mala gana

-Te estaré observando – se retiro molesto del recibidor.

-Dale gracias a Dios que no está de humor para peleas – dije una vez que salimos de casa

-¡Que el agradezca que no lo haya malogrado yo!

-Por cierto mi nombre es Kuwabara Kazuma, un placer – dijo el amorfo.

-Hmp. – fue lo único que dijo el guapo, según es Yusuke ¡puede estar muy bueno pero es insoportable!

-Su nombre es Urameshi Yusuke – suspiro. El amorfo era mucho más educado que ese guapetón sin cerebro.

-¿Cómo diablos volviste a la vida? – Pregunte – mis 500 yens ¬¬

-Es una larga historia que incumbe al Reikai… algún día te enteraras… - definitivamente ¡NO lo soporto! Se da aires de grandeza y se ve tan egocéntrico… ¡además quiero mis 500 yens!

Llegamos a un templo después de subir lo que para mi fueron millones de escalones.

-Jooo… por que no ponen un ascensor?! O escaleras eléctricas! Jooo Yusuke escúchame! – calle inmediatamente al tropezarme con el cuadro de Picasso – fíjate por dónde vas Picasso! – mi nariz! – y la anciana milenaria qué? – recibí un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la vieja

-Más respeto! Me llamo Genkai y te entrenare.

-No me iba a entrenar el 'chico educado'? - refiriéndome a Yusuke

-El es un inútil, mejor será que te entrene yo.

-Que te pasa vieja?! No soy inútil – auch, eso a de doler mucho, lo golpeo más fuerte que a mi

-Comenzamos!

-.-.-

Estoy agotada!!! Esa vieja entrena duro!!

-Ya no aguanto más!! – dije tirándome en el piso, todas las personas que pasaban me miraban puesto que estábamos en una zona comercial pero no me importa! Esa vieja me saco el jugo literalmente, no nos detuvimos hasta saber que mi poder esa el agua… me exprimió, aun no sé cómo sacarla pero ese es mi 'grandioso' poder… agua… y según ella el hielo… por ser Korime.

-Deja el berrinche! Levántate mocosa! Nos están mirando! – mocosa?! Soy mayor que el! - venga, arriba – dijo agachándose frente a mi – te llevo a caballito

-Eh? – Me sonroje hasta la medula – u,úU e-está bien… - subí a su espalda recostando mi cabeza de su hombro.

-Te molesta si me…? ZZZZZzzzz

-Se durmió?

-La tuvo dura con la Genkai – dijo Yusuke sonriendo

-Es muy guapa… - dijo el Picasso con sonrisa pervertida – provoca…

-eeeh! Que aun estoy despierta! – me queje aun con los ojos cerrados, como se atrevía ese cuadro de Picasso a decir eso! Bueno al menos el guapetón era el que me cargaba.

Me dejaron en mi casa, el próximo entrenamiento? Mañana a primera hora…. Maldición! Un domingo levantarme temprano! Que pesadilla!

Me tire en mi cama luego de haberme bañado, ni siquiera me puse el pijama, me tire en mi cama con la toalla semi amarrada y me quede dormida.

-Fujuki… Fujuki despierta! – que le digo me dice… le digo…

-Quien osa despertarme?! – como se atreven?! Mi (intocable) sueño no debe ser interrumpido!!

-Tenemos una misión – dijo Yusuke, porque estaba sonrojado? Eh…? No hace como un poco de frio?

-kyaaaaaa!!!!!! – por suerte la toalla no se había desatado de mi pecho… o no demasiado – que haces pervertido?! Como entraste?! – comencé a lanzar todo lo que se me atravesara estampándolo en el 'pobre e inocente' Yusuke

-Por la ventana!! Detente! Vístete que tenemos una misión! Koenma nos la ha asignado!

Me encuentro a mitad de la noche en un callejón oscuro con el pervertido que entro a mi habitación por la ventana y me vio en paños menores… la razón? Un tal príncipe lo ordena.

-Cuando se supone que voy a conocer a este famoso príncipe que me ordena ahora?

-Luego… por ahora debes ayudarme a encontrar a un par de demonios que robaron unos objetos de Reikai (les suena familiar? xD) ya derrote al que comía almas de niños (se las puse fácil xD) ahora hay que buscar a uno que robo un espejo extraño y otro que robo una espada.

-Parece que te dio una paliza el otro demonio – que moretones mas grandes!

-Mira! Es ese – wau… pelirrojo… ojos esmeralda… me agrada, Yusuke coloco una mano frente a mí para que dejara de caminar, el chico se puso frente a nosotros.

-No necesitas poner esa cara de molestia. – dijo, oh!! Su voz es tan angelical!! Enserio este es el demonio que tenemos que derrotar? Se ve tan normal… y guapo! – no estoy aquí para pelear… o huir… en realidad, necesito un favor.

-.-.-.-

Casa de Yusuke

-Un favor?

-El es un CRIMINAL – dijo la shinigami, creo que se llama Botan, mientras curaba las heridas de Yusuke – probablemente sea un truco.

-Pero… - intervine – dijo que en tres días entregaría el espejito… no sería mejor esperar?

-El espejo reacciona ante la luna llena… En tres días Kurama usara el espejo de la oscuridad en todo su potencial. El espejo puede cumplir tu deseo más profundo. El espejo puede conceder ese deseo, si se le ofrece algo a cambio… pero no sabemos que se le debe ofrecer… es muy especifico. - dijo Botan con cara seria – eso es lo que Kurama hará en tres días!

-Por que vino a mi entonces? Se supone que debo detenerlo.

-Esa es una buena pregunta…

-No veo donde furulo yo en esto! No se para que me llamaron! Asi que me voy a dormir, con tu permiso Yusuke usare tu cama.

-Y esta…? – dijo con cara de pocos amigos – bueno! Mejor será que hable con él! Pienso que no es malo…

-Qué?! Como puedes pensar eso?! Su amigo intento MATARTE! – rayos! Porque no se callan?! Quiero dormir ToT

-Mira, no te lo dije antes… pero él y sus "amigos" no se llevan exactamente bien.

La conversación de esos dos continuo hasta muy entrada la madrugada. No sé en qué momento comenzó a salir el sol dándome de plano en la cara.

-Cierren la maldita cortina!

-Para ser tan linda tienes una boca muy sucia… - esa voz ronca… abrí los ojos lentamente… este no es mi cuarto…!

-Dónde estoy?!?! Pervertido me secuestraste!! Kyaaaaa

-Cállate quieres?! Luego de ir a buscar al otro demonio vinimos aquí y te quedaste dormida en MI cama! Tuve que dormir en el piso!

-Eso es por los 500 yens que me robaste chorro ¬¬

-Mejor levántate antes de que Genkai venga por ti personalmente… es hora de entrenar…

Salimos de la habitación silenciosamente para no despertar a la madre de Yusuke.

-Yusuke… despertaste? Donde esta mi desayuno? – dijo volteando en nuestra dirección – ah… quien es ella?

-No es tu problema! – dijo Yusuke empujándome fuera de la casa

-Yusuke no quiero ser abuela tan joven! – se escucho desde adentro, que dijo?! Abuela?! Insinúa que--?!

-No le hagas caso…

Llegamos al templo al que cada vez parece que me cuesta más llegar y comenzamos mi infierno (entrenamiento), mientras la vieja estaba ocupada entrenándome Yusuke esperaba su turno para luchar contra mí.

-.-.-.-.-

-QUE PESADO!!!! No quiero esto!! Quiero ser una humana ordinaria!! Estoy cansada!!!

-Yo! Yusuke, Fuyuki.

-Qué tal? Kuwabara.

-Hola Picasso – dije con voz adormilada

-A quien llamas Picasso?!

-Tengo que llevarte de nuevo a cuestas?

-Yusuke!!! Llevas 2 días sin ir a clases! No puedes faltar—mañana…?

-Ah, Keiko… no es lo que parece… - dijo Yusuke nervioso porque la chica lo vio cargándome

-Eres un pervertido! Mal educado! Vago! – PLASH! Le zampo una cachetada haciendo que me soltara enseguida. POW

-AAUCH! Oye 'modales' no tenias que hacer eso!

-Keiko enserio, escúchame!

-Y quien rayos es ella?

-Es la 'novia' de Yusuke…

-NO soy su novia!

-Escucha linda Keiko – dijo Picasso – ella es la prima de Yusuke – dijo rascándose el cuello nerviosamente

-A-asi es! Me llamo Fuyuki, mucho gusto ^^U

-Ah, lamento la escena que monte, soy Keiko – reverencia – Yusuke mas te vale no faltar más! Takenaka-sensei me ha estado regañando por TU culpa! Nos vemos luego.

-.-.-.-.-

Tres días después.

Maldición. Detesto a ese vago! Detesto a Picasso! Detesto a Genkai! Detesto al tal Koenma! Y por sobre todo detesto a mi hermano! Por qué? Fácil… ahora me encuentro de camino a mi 'nuevo' instituto… me transfirieron a la cárcel (instituto) de Yusuke…

-Ah, Fuyuki-chan buenos días!

-Keiko… buenas…

-No estás de buen humor por lo que veo… oye lamento la escena de la otra vez no sabía que—

-Tranquila, no hay problema… - que horrible llegar de nueva a un instituto desconocido! Amaba mi infierno! (instituto) bueno no tanto como amar… pero mis amigos ;o; - YU-SU-KE!!!!!

-F-Fuyuki… q-que tal?

-Por tu maldita culpa estoy destinada a estar en la misma cárcel (instituto) que tú!!!! Como te atreves a hacerle esa proposición a mi hermano te estás volviendo loco?!

-.-.-. FLASH BACK-.-.-.-

-Sí, sería buena idea que fueran al mismo instituto, asi Yusuke podría protegerte – que?! No!! – aunque no me fio de el ¬¬ si es el Reikai Tantei del príncipe del Reikai… está bien… mañana mismo la transferiré.

-.-.-END FLASH BACK-.-.-

-Cálmate gritona… era lo mejor… - voy a MATARLOOO!!!!!

RIIIIING

-Salvado por la campana! Adiós!!

-Espera!!! Donde me toca…? – dije mirando el papel con las indicaciones

-Permíteme ver – dijo Keiko – genial! Te toca conmigo! Vamos!

Llegamos al salón, entre con desgana, le entregue el papel de nueva al profesor el cual me indico que me presentara.

-Mi nombre—YUSUKE!!!!!! – le envié una de mis mejores miradas matonas – no escaparas de mi te voy a matar pequeña sabandija! Sabes qué?! Cambie de opinión quiero mis 500 yens de vuelta ladrón!!!

-Señorita? Podría presentarse y sentarse callada?! – la mirada matona del profesor era peor que la mía

-M-Mi nombre es Aihara Fuyuki… un placer estar con ustedes – reverencia

-Siéntate junto a…

-" yo no, yo no, yo no, yo no, yo no, yo no, yo no, yo no, yo no, yo no, yo no, yo no!!!!" – se veía la cara suplicante de Yusuke

-Urameshi

-NO!! – como que no imbécil?!

La tortura (clase) fue terrible, pasa lento como en el otro instituto.

-Ladrón, vago, imbécil, torpe, te odio, tarado!!! – caminaba junto a Yusuke insultándolo todo lo que podía pero… paso de mi?! Ese IMBECIL paso de mi?!?!?! Se va a enterar!!

-Urameshi, te buscan en la entrada de la escuela.

Yusuke salió pasando de mis insultos, otra vez, pero aun asi lo iba siguiendo.

-Quieres parar?! – exploto – ah, Kurama?

-Hola… - es el pelirrojo guapetón!!!! No puede ser un demonio miren esa carita de angel!! – Hoy les regresare el tesoro.

-Eh? Ah, cierto. No me acordaba.

-Antes de hacerlo, hay alguien a quien me gustaría presentarte.

-Presentarme?

-A mi no me dejan! D-digo, yo… - el demonio pelirrojo solo asintió sonriente comenzando a caminar.

-.-.-

-Aquí? – llegamos a una habitación de hospital, habitación 501 tenía el nombre 'Minamino' escrito…

-Oh querido, trajiste a tus amigos…

-Tranquila madre, no te levantes.

-Está bien. Hoy me siento de maravilla.

-Quieres que te corte una manzana?

-Tal vez mas tarde…

-Mamá, tienes que comer… o no te recuperaras.

-Eres peor que los doctores, Shuichi.

-Los demonios tienen madres?! – murmure para Yusuke.

El lindo pelirrojo cuyo nombre humano era Shuichi le hizo señas a Yusuke para que saliera, decidí quedarme con su madre para no ser tan entrometida.

-Yo me quedo ^^U

-Podrías por favor cortarle una manzana a mi madre para que coma?

(Todos sabemos que en este momento es cuando Kurama va con Yusuke y le explica lo que es, por que lo es y etc. no? xD)

-Por supuesto cuenta conmigo – levante una mano hacia mi frente como un militar, genial! En qué piensas frente al guapo Fuyu!?

Me senté en el mueble junto a la camilla comenzando a pelar la manzana.

-Entonces… - deshizo el silencio incomodo la señora – eres la novia de mi Shuichi?

-Oh! No señora! S-solo soy una amiga de su hijo ^^U – si es que se puede llamar amistad a esto…

-El cual te mando a alimentarme – dijo observando la manzana ya picada en el plato que estaba acercando hasta ella – no tienes que hacerlo.

-Vamos, no es molestia, es un placer, además es como… - como era que se llamaba?! Era… era…! Era!!! – Minamino – fiiiuu! – dijo… debe comer algo para recuperarse más rápido.

-Eres muy amable, muchas gracias.

-Oh vamos no hay de qué.

-Hola Amor – entro un señor regordete de lentes – oh, lo siento no sabía que había visita.

-Es la novia de Shuichi querido

-N-no lo soy // (eso representa el sonrojo de Fuyu)

Comenzamos a hablar, la señora me comento que él era su 'novio' iban a casarse pronto, parecen una bonita familia… que suerte tiene ese demonio al tener una familia tan cálida…

La maquina que monitoreaba las pulsaciones de la Sra. Minamino comenzó a sonar velozmente.

-Cariño?! Que sucede?! – el señor perdió el control, estaba asustado

-Ire por un doctor!! – Salí corriendo de la habitación, el señor corrió en busca de Minamino

-Ahí estas Shuichi! Ven rápido! Es tu madre!

-Yusuke! – me acerque nerviosa – l-la señora empeoro e-ella…! El sonido! Y yo!!

-Cálmate Fuyuki! – el doctor le explicaba a Kurama lo que había sucedido, ese sonido fue el mismo que hizo la maquina aquella vez… en el quirófano con mama… mi vista se nublo seguro iba a llorar en cualquier momento… prometí no hacerlo pero… una oleada de emociones me recorrieron, me tape el rostro con las manos comenzando a llorar ruidosamente como aquella vez, esta vez tome todas las perlas para que no se cayeran. Yusuke puso una mano en mi hombro. – Kurama a dónde vas?! – corrió tras el pelirrojo.

-E-Ella va a estar b-bien… - tartamudeo el 'padrastro' de Kurama que también estaba llorando, guarde las perlas en mis bolsillos - verdad…?

-C-claro que sí! Los doctores harán todo lo posible!

Unas horas más tarde los doctores nos indicaron que podíamos entrar en la habitación, había mejorado milagrosamente.

-Es un alivio… - dije suspirando – que bueno…

-Shuichi!! – ya llego el demonio…? – parece que va a estar bien!!

-Yusuke… ella esta… ella está bien…! – lo abrace feliz con los ojos cristalinos, no podía llorar de nuevo.

-Shu…ichi… eres tu…? – Esa es la voz débil de la señora – Shuichi…

-Mamá… - me sonroje al ver el rostro angelical de el pelirrojo llenarse de lagrimas – estoy justo aquí. No ire a ningún lado… es una promesa. – me acerque al pelirrojo colocando una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo, en ese momento una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla transformándose en perla rápidamente, el levanto la mirada dándome una sonrisa entre triste y feliz.

-Sera mejor que regresemos esto al príncipe no se qué…

-Koenma, vamos para que por fin conozcas a tu 'jefe'.

- sonreímos una última vez saliendo de la habitación.

__________________________________

Hasta aquí llega el primer capi!! Lo se, algo largo, el otro no será asi xD es que como que me emocione escribiendo sin recordar lo mala que soy xD reviews please!!


	2. Jaganshi Hiei

Hoolaaa!!! Este capi ya lo tenía hecho por eso actualice tan rápido xDDD

2.- Jaganshi Hiei

Estábamos en la azotea de la cárcel (escuela) Yusuke parloteando animadamente con Botan mientras yo estaba frente a ellos intentando regresar el vapor natural del ambiente a agua.

-Yusuke!! Lo logre!! Mira!! – lance un chorro de agua empapándole 'esa' parte de su pantalón – ups? – sonrisa malévola

-FU-YU-KI!!!

-Yusuke!! Sabía que estarías aquí!! – salió Keiko – Siempre saltándote tus deberes!!! Takenaka-sensei quiere verte ahora!! Bla bla bla bla – Keiko puede ser fastidiosa cuando se lo propone… - tu también Fuyuki?! Juntarse con este delincuente es una mala influencia!

-Hola Keiko!!! – Botan tomo las manos de la mencionada – Tu eres la que pasa mucho tiempo con nuestro chico Yusuke, eh?! Bla bla bla bla – que parlanchina es Botan… - es un placer conocerte en persona!!

Que aburrido… *w* quiero ver a ese demonio pelirrojo de nuevo…!

-Nos vemos, Yusuke! Fuyuki! – ah? Ya se va…?

-Es una nueva amiga? – pregunto Keiko

-Sí, bueno… es una laaarga historia no puedo explicarlo ahora.

-Solo eso? Bien! Vamos a ver a Takenaka-sensei!

-Espera… nunca dije que iría, y con respecto a Botan.

-asi que asi se llama?

-si! Te lo dijo ella misma! Mira, no puedo explicarte todo…

-En realidad no me importa. – la pelea de novios es taaan aburrida… aun asi me gustaría un novio w

-.-.-.-.-NARADORA POV-.-.-.-.-.-

---10 km lejos de la escuela---

-Yukimura Keiko, compañera de clase de Urameshi y amiga de la infancia… la otra—

-En realidad no importa (Fuyu: pasa de mi el maldito demonio!!) esa chica es muy importante para el (n/a: el que habla ahora es Hiei xD) hmm… yo solo quiero matarlo y tomar el tesoro… pero que hay de divertido en eso? Esa chica presenta… posibilidades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. pov-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nos vemos después Yusuke! – dije saliendo del salón, Yusuke estaba en castigo, por fin termino el martirio de la cárcel!! (Escuela) – como quiero encontrarme de nuevo con ese demonio pelirrojo~ - dando brinquitos como Heidi

-Pues aquí estoy – oh no!! Esa era su voz!!! Voltee y ahí estaba sonriente el demonio guapetón, me torcí mi (hermoso, precioso y delicado) tobillo al caer mal en mi 'brinquito tipo Heidi' cayendo de platanazo – estas bien?!

-S-Si… muchas gracias – dije cuando me ayudo a levantar

-Oye… quería agradecerte… lo del otro día… con mi madre, estuviste con ella y todo…

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. – sonrisa Colgate

-Donde está Yusuke? También tengo mucho que agradecerle a el

-El esta… ^^U en detención.

-Permíteme invitarte un helado quieres?

-Me encantaría! Pero nada de invitaciones eh?! – caminamos juntos un rato en silencio, es tan guapo!! Y este silencio tan incomodo

-Mi madre… me comento sobre lo que te sucedió…

-Eins?

-Con respecto a tu… familia… lo siento mucho

-Ah, eso… - entristecí un poco, le había contado algunas cosas a la señora, por supuesto obviando que éramos Korime/demonios del Makai… sacudí mi cabeza forzando mi mejor sonrisa – tranquilo, ya paso todo.

-Hable con el príncipe Koenma…

-En realidad ese BEBE es un príncipe?! Quede loca cuando lo conocí!!

-Sí, bueno… el me conto tu historia… primera vez que veo una Korime cuyo cabello no es verde agua

-jajaja! Sí, me parece muy extraño! Tal vez sea porque papa era un demonio de 'no-se-que' ^^U

-Mira esta es la heladería, venden unos helados deliciosos – entramos y pedí un helado de fresa, el pidió uno de chocolate… que lindo se ve comiendo su helado! // - Oye… - murmuro sacándome de mi película mental la cual incluía un hermoso atardecer con solo él y yo como espectadores

–S-Si? // - saco de su bolsillo un collar con una perla en la punta – eso es…

-Es la lagrima que lloraste por mi madre… - se la coloco en el cuello – será un recuerdo que jamás olvidare – si supiera todas las otras que llore por ella y están metidas en mi cajón de ropa interior U

-N-no es para tanto ^^U

-Claro que si… lloraste por una extraña, mejor aún, por mi madre, eres muy dulce… - kyeeee!!!! Qué guapo se ve cuando sonrieee!!! Y mi lagrima le queda tan hermosa!! – No tuvimos mucho tiempo de presentarnos – sonrisa Colgate (hermosa hermosísima) – mi nombre 'humano' es Minamino Shuichi pero tú puedes llamarme como los demás, Kurama.

-Eins? 'humano' 'demonio' nunca tuve eso en claro con respecto a ti. – Dije sin despegar mi mirada de la suya, tenía unos hermosos ojos esmeralda // – soy Aihara Fuyuki, llámame por mi nombre por favor.

Mientras comíamos nuestros (deliciosos~) helados me conto su historia (si, la misma que le conto a Yusuke en el capítulo del manga en el que base el capitulo anterior de este fic) al parecer es muy bueno para ser un demonio, eso es bueno, un demonio menos del cual preocuparse. Le conté también mi historia, que siempre viví como humana hasta hace más de una semana, que era una Korime que no tenía idea como usar sus poderes, hablamos un buen rato de todo lo que se nos cruzara por la mente, realmente es una persona muy refinada, honesta e inteligente… a diferencia de mi que por cada 5 palabras que digo 4 son groserías, que vergüenza con el guapo de Kurama… no tengo remedio u,uU

Cambio su expresión a una alerta, miro alrededor con cautela.

-Q-que pasa? – dije, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo poniéndome la piel de gallina – q-que sucede…?

-Yusuke – murmuro levantándose de la mesa – Rápido!

Lo seguí corriendo tras él, parecía que algo iba mal, mi escalofrío aumentaba a medida que corríamos. Nos detuvimos al llegar a unos almacenes.

-Increíble… mira todo ese poder demoniaco! – Dijo, una extraña energía salía por el almacén – asi que esta es su verdadera forma… - murmuro para sí corriendo hacia el interior del almacén.

Quede petrificada al entrar, un enano verde horrible con ojos por todo el cuerpo estaba peleando contra Yusuke, habían muchos humanos inconscientes regados por todos lados y…

-Keiko!! – grite al ver la escena de Botan con Keiko inconsciente (saben no? los que leyeron el manga conocen esa escena xD) le estaba dando una gran paliza a Yusuke, asi que decidí actuar, por inercia, como siempre -.- - aléjate de … el!!! – corrí lanzando uno de mis mejores golpes, o sea, una mano flacucha se torció al tocar la mejilla del enano verde – hay!!! Hay hay hay!!! ToT mi manita!! Deberías hacerte un tratamiento de piel pequeño… kyee!! – comenzó a atacarme con su espada, con mis pocos reflejos la esquive – que haces?! – pregunta estúpida… me voltee y Salí corriendo, el enano me persigue!!! Gyaaa!!! – itte! – tropecé con una piedra y caí logrando esquivar milagrosamente el espadazo que iba dirigido a mi cuello, en lugar de eso mi cabello fue afectado, todo lo vi en cámara lenta, caí de quijada al suelo y al abrir los ojos… mucho cabello estaba cayendo, MI (hermoso, precioso, sedoso) cabello!!! – Maldito… mi cabello!!!

Alzo su espada para clavármela y terminar de asesinarme, cerré los ojos, otro de mis 'grandiosos' reflejos.

-Kyeeeeee!!! – si, otro 'reflejo' gritar como idiota cuando estoy en peligro de muerte… aunque nunca había estado en un peligro de muerte como este! Abrí los ojos al notar que la espada nunca llego a mi cuerpo – Kurama!! – se atravesó entre la espada y yo, la espada ahora esta clavada en su abdomen.

-Qué?! – grito el enano verde – Kurama estás loco?! Detuviste mi ataque asesino!!! – Kurama lanzo un poco de su sangre al rostro del enano verde – Org!! Sangre! Maldito… mi ojo!! – corrí en dirección a Keikopara ayudar a Botan.

-Termina con el – dijo a Yusuke – yo veré a la otra chica

-Pero tienes una espada clavada en tu abdomen!

-Soy un demonio, lo olvidas? Termina con Hiei antes de que su ojo se recupere!

-Kurama…

-Kurama eres un traidor!!! No escaparas de esta, voy a masacrarte!!! – el enano verde comenzó a correr en dirección a Kurama pero Yusuke se interpuso

-Olvidas algo?

-Voy a matarte asqueroso ningen!!!

Una terrible batalla se desato, Yusuke tenía una gran desventaja.

-REIGUN!!!!!! – una luz extraña salió de su dedo disparándole al enano el cual lo esquivo fácilmente. Vi como el enano comenzó a hablar con cara de trauma.

-No escucho desde aquí… - dije, yo siempre de cotilla… quería saber que decía!! La expresión del enano cambio a una de malo malísimo y se dispuso a atacar – Yusuke!!!

Lo que nadie esperaba era que el Reigun se regresara reflejado por el espejo de la oscuridad que estaba tirado no muy lejos de ellos achicharrando a Hiei.

-AAARGH!!!! N-no puedo… creer…esto… - en ese momento el enano verde se desmayo.

-Chicos!! Están bien?! Keiko esta—

-Ella estará bien, el antídoto está funcionando – interrumpió Botan.

-Kurama, tu…

-Estaré bien – dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Fuyu…ki? Tu cabello!!! – dijo alarmado señalándome, lo sé!!! Ese maldito!!!

-Mi (hermoso precioso y sedoso) cabello ToT ese maldito enano lo corto con su cochina espada!!! Quiero morir!!!! Mi cabello!!!!!

Mientras yo me lamentaba Botan y Yusuke pasaban de mi (cosa rara *sarcasmo*) y discutían de no sé qué.

Llegue a mi casa agotada, me duche y me tire en la cama.

-Fuyu…! Dónde estabas?! Mira la hora que es!!!

-No grites! – Me tape el rostro con la almohada – tuve que ir a una 'misión'

-Tu cabello! OO

-SI!! Ese horrible enano monstruo lo corto con su espada ;o; ahora que hare?! Lo tengo horrible!!!

-.-.-

----A la mañana siguiente----

-Ya arrestamos a Goki y a Hiei… y regresamos los tesoros con dos días de retraso. Todo salió genial – dijo Yusuke animado

-Veras… La espada se oxido con la sangre (recuerden que es la que atravesó a Kurama) el espejo está roto por causa de reflejar tu Reigun… no pudieron regresarle eso al Rey Enma… asi que esta de un humor de perros… no le digas a nadie pero a Koenma-sama le dieron muchas nalgadas por eso u,uU

-JAJAJAJAJA!!!!! NALGADAS?!

-SHHH!!! Baja la voz!!

-Que escandaloso eres desde tan temprano – dije apareciendo detrás de ellos

-wau OO tu cabello!

-Mi hermano me hizo un corte… porque ese enano me dejo el cabello horrible! – ahora tenía el cabello como el de Keiko pero en picos.

-Buenas – dijo Keiko pasando de nosotros

-No parece estar de humor…

-Keiko!! Espera! Escucha puedo explicarte **todo** lo que paso!!

-jaja! El amor~ - dije comenzando a caminar – no vienes?

-No, los veré luego, debo ver como esta Koenma-sama u,uU

-Vamos Keiko…! Escúchame! No pases de miiiiii!!! Keikoooooo!!!

__________________________________

Hasta aquí llega este capi~ explico un poco los capis los he basado en lo que en realidad paso en el manga pero lo adapte un poco bastante xDD el primer capi fue cuando aparece Kurama cuando quiere salvar a la madre y sacrifica su vida por la de ella recuerdan? Y este es cuando sale Hiei, no recuerdo si en el anime pasa como lo puse aquí pero asi tal cual (menos lo de Fuyuki y etc) sale en el manga… bueno algo asi xD si no entienden… díganme (?) XDD bueno en el primer capi ponía ambos signos como ¿? Y ¡! Pero luego me dio mucha pereza… no da buen aspecto solo un signo pero… enserio xD no soy buena en poner ambos signos xD

**Irina-chan:** muchas gracias por tu review xDDD si! Yo también siempre quise una chica con poderes!!! Por eso siempre ame a Botan xDD bueno ya salió Hiei espero no haberte decepcionado mucho xDD este capi ya lo tenia escrito y al leer tu review me vinieron ideas pero mejor las dejo para después cuando Hiei salga nuevamente xD si, la narradora es Fuyu pero a veces cambio a ser yo por eso pongo 'Narradora POV' o 'Fuyuki POV' espero haber aclarado tus dudas (?) xDD ahora debo escribir el capi 3 xD que hare~ que hare~ xDD ja ne~!


	3. Reikai

Alooo?! xDD ya termine este capi! No tiene nada que ver con el manga, pero esto pasa al mismo tiempo en que Yusuke esta con Genkai en el enfrentamiento ese en el templo… quise inventar un poco xD pero como verán no soy muy buena inventando xDD bueno sin mas que hablar el cap:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3.- Reikai

Fiuu! Que aburrido es esto! Yusuke y Picasso están en un torneo/entrenamiento con Genkai… yo tenía que ir pero ya saben~ soy nueva en esto~ asi que decidí quedarme.

-Fuyu – este sujeto nunca toca la puerta?! – me voy al trabajo... volveré a media noche – mi hermano estudia en la mañana de 7 a 12 del medio día, trabaja de 1 a 5 en una tienda de un centro comercial luego llega a la casa come algo y se alista para ir al bar donde trabaja de 6 de la tarde a 12 de la noche… le dije que yo también quería trabajar pero me dijo que me dedicara al estudio… - por cierto… me parece extraño que estés aquí de tan 'temprano' considerando que siempre te vas temprano y llegas después de las 10 de la noche…

-Sí, es que Yusuke está en un entrenamiento raro con la anciana milenaria y el amorfo – dije bostezando, por suerte mi hermano tenia la noche de los sábados y el domingo completo libre si no creo que se volvería loco… el horario del bar es mejor que el de la tienda ya que tiene algunos días libres entre semana.

-Ya veo… bueno, cuídate mucho hermanita ya me voy

-Cuídate tu mas…! Ve con cuidado! Suerte! – grite pues ya había bajado… genial ahora estoy sola en la casa un viernes por la tarde/noche… tal vez debería ponerme a practicar ese nuevo poder de curar a las personas con el agua…? No, que fastidio… mejor voy a fastidiar al Reikai… - voy a fastidiar al bebe príncipe~ juez del cielo~ larari~ - me puse un pantalón y una camisa cómoda, tome mi mochila y me fui. Iba casi llegando al templo de Genkai cuando repentinamente recordé – como era que se llegaba? Era por aquí? No… Botan siempre nos llevaba por el aire… pero como voy a volar?! – piensa, piensa…! Tal vez si… - bien! Lo intentare – ya sabía cómo regresar el vapor del ambiente a agua más velozmente, me adentre en el bosque que hay antes del templo de la vieja llegando a un claro, concentre todo mi poder en mis manos transformando el agua, la use como propulsión para 'volar'… estaba funcionando! Ya pase los arboles - ya casi toco las nubes, asi obtendré más agua – el vapor dejo de transformarse en agua por lo que mi propulsión se fue al caño – no… no!!!! Ya casi tocaba las nubes!!!! KOENMA-SAMA!!! – use mis grandiosos 'reflejos' de cerrar los ojos y gritar cuando estoy en peligro de muerte, deje de caer milagrosamente.

-Ya estas a salvo – dijo una voz femenina, era una de las tantas shinigami que trabajaban para Koenma, y me encontraba 'enganchada' en el remo donde volaban – vaya que le diste un gran susto a Koenma, como se te ocurre intentar ir de esta forma?

-Jeje no lo sé… - entre a la oficina de Koenma una vez que llegamos – Koenma-sama~

-ESTAS LOCA?!?!?! Como se te ocurre 'volar' asi?!

-Lo siento~ estaba aburrida en casa asi que quise venir pero no sabía cómo… Botan siempre nos traía volando... y no pretendía suicidarme! (N/A: para poder llegar al mundo espiritual, o vuelas o te mueres según Fuyu, para que tu alma llegue a el Reikai)

-No vuelvas a darnos sustos como estos!!

-Entonces dime como llegar!!

-Solo puedes llegar sola cuando tu poder espiritual sea suficientemente fuerte como para lograr pasar por la 'puerta' sin que te tomen como una muerta más. Como podrás ver estamos ocupados con mucho papeleo no tenemos tiempo de visitas. – dijo firmando a toda velocidad unos papeles arrojándolos en el aire para que el otro demonio cuyo nombre no recuerdo los fuera atajando.

-No te necesito para distraerme. Beeeeh! – le saque la lengua, Salí de la oficina comenzando a caminar por todo el lugar, vi las almas que hacían fila para entrar al Reikai. Salí del palacio gigante por la parte trasera, había un pequeño camino lúgubre, me dio curiosidad asi que comencé a caminar a través de él – hasta donde me llevara esto~? – huh? Y ese ruido? Un montón de aleteos detrás de mi… kyaaa!!! Murciélagos!!! Me persiguen!! Me persiguen!!! Corre! Corre! Corre! Corre! Corre! Corre! Corre! Corre! Corre! Corre! Corre! Corre! Corre!!!! – aléjense de mi pajarracos nocturnos!!!!! Se quedaran enredados en mi cabello! ToT – el camino desigual tenía muchas rocas atravesadas… a quien se le ocurre hacer un camino como este en el Reikai?! Me tropecé con una de las muchas rocas que ya había esquivado cayendo de quijada, los murciélagos siguieron en línea recta – aaaah! TToTT debo aprender a meter las manos cuando estoy cayendo ToT reflejos del demonio… - que hace un 'castillo' a mitad de un bosque en el Reikai!? *o* - es tan aterrador… hay que entrar! *w*

-Revisa la zona sur! Yo ire al norte – dijeron dos cosas que parecían demonios custodiando una cárcel – oye…. Me pareció ver algo por aquellos arbustos… ire a revisar – maldición!! Me vieron!!! Qué hago?!?!?! Piensa! Piensa!! Comenzó a acercar una cosa que parecía un cetro puntiagudo eléctrico, maldición!! Quiere achicharrarme ToT – quien anda ahí?! – el cuerpo es entre un 55% y 78% de agua… intentare… - que demonios?! - intente controlarlo, hice que soltara el cetro y lo adentre al arbusto.

-Hola querido amigo – murmure.

-Intru-- - le tape la boca rápidamente

-Shh… no querrás que me descubran… o sí? – Sonrisa maligna – a ver… como era que transformaba el vapor en agua…? – Comencé a envolver su rostro en agua – no, no… no te asustes… solo quiero que te desmayes un ratito… no pasara nada ^^ desmáyate como buen… cosa rara que seas.

Le quite el uniforme y me lo coloque por encima de mi ropa, huele a demonios!!! Qué asco! Aquí no lavan la ropa?!

-Que tal compadre? – puse voz de hombre pasando junto al guardia que me miro extrañado – enserio es una cárcel de demonios – mire dentro de las celdas muchos demonios dormidos, moribundos y asquerosos que me miraron feo – que habrá allá abajo…? Dice 'alto riesgo'… hay que entrar! *w* - abrí la puerta que pesaba como 50 kilos cerrándola de nuevo tras de mí – cuanto calor hace aquí abajo… eh? Todas las celdas están vacías… por que será…

-Eres la única idiota que baja sola a las celdas de los peores demonios que el Reikai ha podido capturar… - quien dijo eso? Se me hace familiar… - Humana idiota tenias que ser.

-Es el enano verde del otro día!! Mas respeto enano!! – dije cruzándome de brazos

-Que enano? Somos del mismo tamaño ¬¬

-Te supero por varios centímetros!! – este enano creído!! Que no nos compare!!! Yo soy mujer!! Y el hombre! Demonio que es peor – eres en único en esta zona…?

-Ves a alguien más en las jaulas? Ignorante – este enano me saca de quicioooooo!!!

-Cállate enano verde! Hmp!! – "GRRR" ups, eso fue mi estomago, me quite el traje que huele horrible y comencé a revisar mi bolso, creí haber traído unos panecillos~ donde los deje…? – aquí están!! Rico~ rico~ itadakima~su!

Unos segundos más tarde se podía escuchar el estomago del enano rugir con ganas.

-Tienes hambre? – Pregunta estúpida – a ver… como…? Creí haber escuchado unas llaves en ese abrigo – después de jugar el 'mega match' (es un programa donde hay una parte en un juego donde te ponen como 3 puertas y 8mil llaves y debes abrirlas xD) encontré la llave de la celda, abrí cuidadosamente cerrando de nuevo – tranquilo! Aquí esta Fuyu-sama con comida para las panzas vacías!! – está amarrado con grilletes y de mas a la pared con los brazos extendidos, en forma de cruz – no sabía que estabas amarrado…

-Hn. – que hablador…

-Como que mejor no te desamarro… no me inspiras mucha confianza. – saque otro panecillo de mi bolso – awh! Este es de chocolate… yo quería el de chocolate… la próxima vez los olfateare para saber que no agarro el de fresa nuevamente D: - pique un pedacito acercándolo a su boca, volteo la cara con asco – que haces?!

-No quiero tu asquerosa comida humana y menos que me lo des con tus asquerosas manos… humana… - este maldito demonio!! Ni siquiera soy humana!

-Deberías agradecer que aun después que intentaste matarme y asesinaras mi (hermoooosooo y sedoso!) cabello te este alimentando! Demonio mal agradecido!

-Hn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-HIEI POV-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Deja de 'decir' eso! Abre la boca! – que humana tan fastidiosa… la verdad es que si tengo mucha hambre, pero no probare esa comida de esas asquerosas manos… - bien! Hmp! Luego no te quejes. – se sentó en el piso comiendo el panecillo que había mordisqueado antes de entrar a la celda, algo llamo mi atención, una perla en un collar que tenia atado al cuello.

-Ese collar…

-Ah? Te refieres a este? – dijo alzándolo, se parece a-- - me lo obsequio mi madre cuando nací… según ella soy una Korime – Una Korime? Con el cabello asi? La mire incrédulo de arriba abajo – deja de mirarme como si mintiera ¬¬ no estoy mintiendo…

-Pruébalo, llora.

-Qué?! Crees que es asi tan fácil?! Como decir voy a respirar y ya?! – tiene que ser humana, es tan testaruda e idiota como una.

-Hn. Entonces no te creeré.

-Que testarudo eres!! Porque otra razón tendría una lagrima de Korime colgada a mi cuello?!

-Puede ser cualquier otra cosa parecida.

-Es una lagrima! – se puso de pie haciendo un puchero, cree que con eso me convencerá? – sabes qué? No tengo nada que probarte a ti, asesino de cabellos, tú te pierdes de mi panecillo (súper, mega, ultra) delicioso!! Beeeeh!

-Hn. – mi estomago sonó nuevamente, maldito estomago antojado.

-Por qué no te tragas tu orgullo de demonio por un ratito y comes algo? – como si fuera tan fácil – solo estamos tu y yo aquí, nadie sabrá que sucumbiste ante el poder del hambre – que sonrisa tan estúpida tiene – si?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-FUYUKI POV-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hn. – parece que si comerá… acerque un pequeño bocado hasta el, tomo el bocado tras otro 'hn' tragándolo con dificultad – tengo la boca seca… - murmuro

-Hmm… tal vez pueda hacer algo por ti. – Busque en mi mochila un termo lleno de agua – abre la boca – comenzó a beber el agua gustoso, parece que le volvía el alma al cuerpo – pobre… te tenían pasando hambre y sed D:

-Soy un preso, que esperabas? – acerque otro pedazo de panecillo

-No sé, no eres tan malo como aparentas…

-Solo porque me estas alimentando. – termine de darle el panecillo y el agua guardando las cosas en mi mochila.

-Ya estas mejor me supongo – sonrisa Colgate

-Hn. – podría agradecerme!!!

-De nada pequeño ¬¬ eso me recuerda que no se tu nombre! Yo soy Fuyuki y tú?

-Hn.

-Que nombre tan interesante… - la celda estaba oscura, salvo por una luz rojiza que había en el pasillo, pude notar varias heridas en su cuerpo y sus muñecas y tobillos, donde estaban amarrados los grilletes, sangrando – has estado retorciéndote para intentar liberarte no es asi? Como resultado de eso tienes las muñecas y tobillos heridos… - saque de nuevo el termo de la mochila – vaya… quería guardar un poco para el camino… pff… probare esa nueva técnica de curar con el agua, te molesta si practico con tu cuerpo? no? bueno no debería porque te conviene. – me acerque con el termo a su pecho donde había heridas de latigazos.

-Jamás acepte que me curaras…

-Ah, no? – metí un dedo en una herida, hizo mueca de dolor – aun no quieres que te cure…?

-Hn.

-Aish, lo hare de todas formas. – envolví con la poca agua que quedaba las pocas heridas que abarcaba – escucha me dijeron que el curar las heridas de este modo duele más que el habérselas hecho asi que aguanta un poco si?

Apretó las facciones de su rostro en una mueca de dolor, pareció quedarse sin aire por unos momentos, al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien ya que le dolia, se le escapo un gemido de dolor cuando entreabrió los labios para respirar apretándolos rápidamente para que no sucediera nuevamente.

-Aguanta un poco… ya casi… - su rostro se relajo lanzando un suspiro, señal de que ya no tenía heridas en el pecho (olvide mencionar que solo tenía los pantalones puestos, ni los zapatos ni la camisa esa que siempre carga que parece un sobretodo) – faltan las de las muñecas y los tobillos… crees aguantar?

-Hn. – supongo que eso significo un 'con quién crees que hablas asquerosa humana?' asi que procedí, el agua se coló a través del grillete de la mano derecha

–como no la veo no se qué tan grave será… asi que usare todo el poder que pueda.

-Hiei… - se presento por fin, sonreí complacida continuando con mi trabajo.

Volvió a ahogar un gemido apretando sus labios, de nuevo relajo la expresión pase a la otra muñeca y asi sucesivamente hasta que le cure todas las heridas.

-Estas como nuevo, intenta portarte bien para que no te latigueen de nuevo jeje y tampoco intentes liberarte de los grilletes, son muy fuertes solo terminaras cortándote nuevamente.

-Esa agua… dámela.

-Está sucia, con ella acabo de curarte…

-Dámela – podría ser más amable -.-

-Abre la boca – vertí el agua - Contento? – asi parece… el pobre se está deshidratando… debería quejarme con Koenma?

-Estoy seguro!! Esa chiquilla me ataco y me robo el uniforme! Estoy seguro que entro al calabozo! – oh no, es la voz del guardia al que ataque!

-No está en toda la prisión, solo queda esta sección y creo que esta vacía. – dijo otro

-Maldición, despertó – corrí hasta la reja metiendo el uniforme oloroso y las llaves que había dejado tiradas – que hago?! – susurre mirando a todos lados.

-Darte por vencida y entregarte.

-Muy gracioso. – tire la ropa y las llaves a una esquina oscura – Hiei…! Dime que hago! – oh no!! Los pasos se acercan cada vez más!!

-Hn. – ese bastardo no puede decir otra cosa?! Me oculte en la otra esquina que estaba más oscura acurrucándome lo más que pude.

-Esta es la única celda que tiene a algún preso… - se asomaron por la reja – oye! Imbécil! Has visto a alguna mocosa por aquí?! Imagino que no… debes estar más muerto que vivo… Jajaja!

-Deja de molestarlo – esa es la voz de Kurama!! – por favor salgan del lugar, voy a hablar a solas con el demonio.

-Si señor! – se escucho la puerta de 50kilos cerrarse ruidosamente.

-Hiei… te traje un poco de comida.

-Se te adelantaron. – dijo sonriendo arrogantemente

-Qué? – había una araña horrible, grande y peluda en la esquina, me lleve las manos a la boca ahogando un grito

-N-no!! – grite saliendo de la sombra retorciéndome – quítamela!! Por favor quítamela!!! La tengo sobre mi!!!

-Fuyuki? – una araña!! Horrible, grande y peluda! ToT nunca había visto una araña como esa, a pesar de la oscuridad pude detallarla: era negra con rayas amarillas fosforescentes, tenía las patas abiertas en forma de "X" había leído sobre ese tipo de arañas, adoptaban esa pose como forma de alertar a quien quisiera acercarse. Sentí un piquete en el nacimiento de mi cuello, entre el hombro y el cuello.

-Me ha picado!! Kurama me ha picado!!

-Que haces aquí?! Como entraste?! Que te pico?! – agarre las llaves lanzándoselas, este abrió la puerta rápidamente – donde te pico?! – señale la zona que me ardía, aun tenia la araña allí, parecía que estuviera succionándome la sangre – quédate quieta – se mordió un dedo y hecho una gota de sangre sobre la araña que lanzo un chillido terrible, se me puso la piel de gallina, sentía como si me quemara.

-K-Kurama que pasa?! P-Porque me quema?! – apreté las manos en su camisa intentando aguantar el dolor pero fue insoportable, se me escaparon un par de lagrimas que, bajo la sorprendida mirada del demonio de fuego, se transformaron en perlas.

-Quédate quieta, esta araña es extremadamente venenosa, te inyecto mucho veneno y el veneno de esa araña quema en las venas.

-Oh, enserio?! – grite, cuanto duele! Cuanto quema!! – Kurama has algo! – sentía como la quemazón se extendía velozmente por mi cuerpo

-Cálmate – su tono de voz denoto nerviosismo, osea que tampoco sabía que hacer – hecha la cabeza a un lado – obedecí mostrando el piquete, poso sus labios sobre la herida comenzando a succionar y escupir

-Kurama… que haces? Eso es lo menos recomendable para las picadas de esas arañas – dijo Hiei

-Es lo único que podemos hacer acá abajo, si esperamos a subir será demasiado tarde – siguió succionando y escupiendo

-C-como sabrás que ya no queda más veneno?

-No lo sabré… solo sacare el suficiente hasta que puedas aguantar y lleguemos a Koenma.

-E-el no puede enterarse de lo que hice!

-Prefieres morir a que se entere? – murmuro Hiei mirándonos con aburrimiento, mientras tanto yo apretaba los dientes y le halaba el cabello al pelirrojo intentando aguantar el dolor.

-Listo, vamos con Koenma – dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente

-No puedo mover las piernas.

-Actúa mas rápido de lo normal, hay que apurarnos. – me llevo en su espalda, salió corriendo sin molestarse en cerrar ninguna puerta.

-Esa es la mocosa que-- - comenzó a decir el vigilante que ataque pero Kurama lo empujo pasando totalmente de él.

-Koenma!!

-Toca antes de entrar Kurama! – se quejo el príncipe sin quitar la vista de los papeles que aun estaba firmando.

-Es Fuyu…! – dijo Jadeante por tanto correr - la pico una araña venenosa!

-Qué?! Pero de esas arañas solo hay en los calabozos! – dijo acercándose corriendo – Fuiste tú laque irrumpió en la celdas?!

-S-si – jadee, podían verse unas oscuras ojeras bajo mis ojos y comencé a sudar frio

-No puede ser el veneno está haciendo efecto velozmente, rápido colócala sobre el escritorio – lanzaron los papeles al piso y me colocaron allí.

-Succione todo el veneno que pude pero aun asi se esparce rápidamente.

-Estás loco?! Succionar ese veneno es lo menos recomendable.

-Que mas podía hacer?!

-T-tengo mucho frio…!

-Resiste un poco Fuyu…! – dijo Kurama secando un poco el sudor de mi frente – aquí hay un vivero no es asi?!

-Sí, está en el ala oeste

-Ire a hacer un antídoto.

-Como lo harás?

-Confía en mí. – salió corriendo, imagino que al vivero, yo ya estaba viendo borroso, me sentía muy agotada, el dolor comenzaba a disminuir a medida que dejaba de sentir el cuerpo.

-K-Koenma-sama… l-lamento haberme escabullido en el calabozo…

-Ya ves lo que pasa cuando haces lo que no debes – se acerco a la picada de araña – debes aguantar el dolor que sentirás. – su mano comenzó a brillar posándola sobre la picada, me retorcí de dolor gritando a todo pulmón – Rápido sujétala de los brazos! – dijo Koenma al demonio que siempre lo acompaña (cuyo nombre no recuerdo) – y tú! – dijo al que custodiaba la puerta – sujétala de las piernas!

-AAAAH!!! – varias personas que pasaban se asomaron por la puerta a ver que sucedía, yo seguía retorciéndome bajo las manos que me sujetaban – Detente Koenma!!!!!!! Basta!!!!

-Resiste!! – sentí que había pasado horas cuando en realidad eran minutos, el dolor comenzó a disminuir, abrí los ojos lentamente. – Ya no estás en peligro de muerte. Elimine gran parte del veneno con mi poder espiritual… pero aun queda en tu organismo, esperemos que llegue Kurama con el antídoto para que terminemos de eliminarlo. – se sentó en su enorme silla agotado por haber gastado gran parte de su poder espiritual.

-T-tengo sed… - susurre, en ese momento entro Kurama con un vaso en la mano.

-Vamos, bébelo rápido – dijo, esa cosa olía horrible!

-Sabe terrible – dije tras el primer sorbo

-Es lo que eliminara el veneno sin dejar rastro bébelo – 1…2…3…! Me lo bebí rápidamente sin respirar.

-Puaj!! Qué asco!! Quiero vomitar!

-Ni se te ocurra… esto te curara… - me ayudo a sentarme en el escritorio.

-Gracias por todo Kurama – dije respirando desigualmente – también te lo agradezco Koenma-sama… ya comienzo a sentirme mucho mejor…

-Sera mejor que mande a fumigar esos calabozos no puedo permitir que mis prisioneros mueran por una picadura de araña…

-Esa araña estaba en la celda de Hiei! Hay que ir a revisar que no hayan más! O podrían picarlo!

-Estuviste en la celda de Hiei?! Como es posible?! Como entraste?! Porque entraste?!

-Sentí un poco de pena por el… estaba deshidratándose y tenía mucha hambre…

-Lo alimentaste?! Estás loca?! El intento matarlos! O se te olvida?!

-Sí pero… no sé, algo me dice que él no es malo en realidad…

-No será por que son lo mismo? – murmuro el demonio asistente de Koenma – o algo parecido

-Puede ser…

-Como que lo mismo? – a que se refieren?

-El es hijo de una Korime, osea, es un niño maldito…

-Qué?! Enserio?! – ESE sujeto?! Hablamos del mismo Hiei?!

-Tiene una hermana gemela… - abrió la gaveta de su escritorio sacando un collar como el mío – esta es la lagrima de la madre de Hiei…

-Y se la quitaron?! Como pudieron hacerle eso a un tesoro que es tan importante para uno?! – como se atreven!!! Se lo arrebate de la mano caminando hacia la salida – ire a devolvérselo – me tropecé y caí de quijada, again. – maldición! Porque mis reflejos no reaccionan?!

-Aun estas débil, será mejor que te lleve a casa para que descanses – dijo Kurama ayudándome a levantar, tan lindo! *o*

-Lo siento pero no pretendo irme hasta regresarle esto a Hiei

-Te acompaño entonces… - pase un brazo por su hombro y él me tomo de la cintura ayudándome a caminar, no era tan malo esto! *//*

Llegamos de nuevo a las lúgubres 'catacumbas' donde tenían a Hiei (por que eso parecían, catacumbas), aun la reja estaba abierta.

-Es extraño que no hayas intentado escapar – comento Kurama

-Hn. – parece que estaba durmiendo, puesto que su voz sonó un tanto ronca. – por que regresaron?

-Primero que nada – dije caminando hacia el – por que olvide mi mochila acá abajo, y segundo vine a traerte esto… supuse que era importante para ti – intento ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro al ver la lagrima que amarre en su cuello – cuídala más quieres?

-Hn. No es tu asunto lo que haga o no haga con esa cosa – pude ver su cara de satisfacción cuando termine de amarrarla a su cuello, sonreí alegre por poder entenderlo tan fácilmente.

-Claro Hiei lo que tu digas – le guiñe un ojo – bien, ahora debemos irnos… luego te traeré mas comida y agua si? Nos vemos~

Salimos de las celdas en silencio, uno muy incomodo a decir verdad, aun me está tomando de la cintura y—me está tomando de la cintura!!! Que nervios!! Qué hago?!?! Ya seguro sintió lo gorda que estoy ToT que deprimente!! Me percate de que estábamos yendo por un camino desconocido asi que decidí romper el silencio.

-E-etto… a donde vamos? – Rayos!! Esta cercanía me pone de nervios!! Puedo sentir su aroma~ huele tan delicioso~

-Al Ningenkai.

-Pero por aquí…?

-Asi es, este es el camino… para los que NO vuelan. Osea para personas como tú y como yo.

-Koenma me menciono algo…

-Como te atreves a hacer semejante locura?! Te vi 'volar' a propulsión, por eso me apresure a venir cuando vi que una shinigami te salvaba de una muerte segura.

-Lo siento… - rayos!! Es terrible que te regañen y saber que tienen la razón, maldición detesto que suceda – estaba aburrida y quería venir a toda costa asi que—

-Aburrida…?! Por eso pusiste tu vida en peligro?! – Por lo que veo a este chico le gusta mucho sermonear a la gente – olvídalo… olvidemos lo que paso…

Llegamos al Ningenkai, con dificultades técnicas puesto que mi poder espiritual no era suficiente para atravesar la 'puerta', un demonio que la custodiaba me detuvo y me dijo que las almas debían ir por el otro camino, insistía en que yo era una muerta y en que estaba confundida y otras tonterías mas. Mas silencio incomodo eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, una que otra vez perdía el equilibrio puesto que aun mis piernas no respondían bien.

-Por donde es tu casa? – Pregunto deteniéndose en una esquina – siempre te he visto ir por aquí pero no estoy seguro.

-Sí, es por aquí – bostece. Me ha dado mucho sueño de pronto cómo es posible si es tan temprano?

-Oye – abrí los ojos – no te duermas – me estaba quedando dormida? – son las hiervas que te di, dan sueño, dormirás lo suficiente para recuperar energía resiste un poco más. – asentí levemente, esas hiervas eran poderosas!

-Es aquí… - murmure cabeceando, deseo postrar mi cabeza en mi dulce almohada ToT – gracias por acompañarme, gracias por cuidarme y por sobre todo gracias por preocuparte… lamento mucho las molestias que te cause.

-Anda… no es molestia… pero por favor no vuelvas a hacer nada asi de peligroso – me dio un golpecito en la cabeza – avísame cuando vayas a ver a Hiei para acompañarte.

-Está bien – los ojos se me cierran solos… pero quiero hablar un rato mas con el… ya no resisto…

-Despierta – me estaba durmiendo de nuevo? – Será mejor que te acuestes rápido, antes de que te duermas de pie – sonrisa. Que hermosa sonrisa…

-Está bien, hasta mañana Kurama… nos vemos – bostece. Me beso en la mejilla y se despidió sonriente.

Subí perezosamente, entre al baño y llene la bañera, si no estuviera tan fuera de mi me hubiera sonrojado hasta la medula con esa despedida tan mona de Kurama. Entre en el agua, tratare que el baño sea lo más breve posible, comencé a frotarme el cuerpo con jabón para limpiarme, Puaj que sucia estoy, pues claro después de haberme arrastrado en esas catacumbas donde tenían encerrado al pobre de Hiei… Hiei… cual será su pasado? También es hijo de una Korime y tiene una hermana gemela, vivirán juntos? Tendrán el mismo carácter? Uish espero que no… pobre de la hermana tenerse que calar semejante cubito de hielo y orgullo…

-_Fuyu! – ah? Esa es la voz de mama… qué demonios? Que hago yo allá? Esto paso hace 10 años… - vamos, debes ser fuerte no llores por culpa de esos críos si? – ese día esos niños se burlaron de mi… me echaron tierra en la cara y se burlaron de mi madre por su raro color de cabello… - no llores, recuerda que no debes llorar…y menos frente a alguien más si? – esa sonrisa… como extraño la sonrisa de mi madre… - quieres seguir jugando o nos vamos?_

_-Seguiré jugando – mi voz era muy aguda, no lo recordaba…_

_-Quieres jugar a la pelota conmigo? – y ese niño…? Se me hace familiar… - puedes estar tranquila ya me encargue de esos niños feos – esa sonrisa…! Es Kurama?!_

_-Ah… muchas gracias…_

_-Anda, te ves más linda con una sonrisa en el rostro – no puede ser es Kurama…! – que no te afecte lo que los demás digan, son idiotas aquellos que se meten con los demás._

_-Muchas gracias amigo! Seguiremos jugando en otra ocasión! Bye, bye! – recuerdo que luego de esa vez no lo vi mas… a pesar de que vine todos los días al parque por un año seguido… no lo vi mas… _

_-Un nuevo amigo?_

_-Sip! El les dio su merecido a esos niños feos!_

_-Enserio? Eso no está bien._

_-Por que no?! Ellos me echaron tierra en la cara! Eso si está bien?!_

_-Tampoco… pero la violencia no debe resolverse con más violencia. Ven aquí hija, abrásame – extraño mucho los abrazos de mama…_

_La escena cambio rápidamente, el lugar estaba repleto de llamas, muchos demonios armados tenían rodeada a mama._

_-Traidora!! – dijo uno disparándole_

_-Vendida! – el otro le clavo una lanza en el pecho. Basta!! Ya basta! Aléjense de ella!! Qué? La voz no me sale… por qué no puedo hablar?! Tengo frio… mama… mama! No mueras…! Mama!!!_

Toc…. Toc… toc…

Y eso? Abrí los ojos lentamente, fue un sueño? Tiene que serlo…

-El agua esta fría… - cuanto tiempo me dormí? _Toc toc toc_ viene de la ventana… la abrí lentamente.

-Buenas noches! Traigo un mensaje de Koenma-sama – obvio, que otra chica estaría flotando en un remo frente a la ventana de mi baño? Saco un aparatito extraño que reflejo el holograma del bebe 

_-Buenas Fuyuki, luego de lo que sucedió hoy moví mis influencias con mi padre para darte algo de acceso rápido al Reikai, para cuando quieras o tengas que venir sin ayuda, asi que hemos decidido darte un medio de transporte para que llegues por los aires – _una luz salió del aparatito extraño fusionándose conmigo – _cuando quieras liberarlo solo piensa en el medio de transporte de todas las shinigami del Reikai, me despido._

El medio de transporte? Me dieron un remo?

-Eso es todo señorita, me retiro. – un remo… piensa… piensa… la luz extraña que se había fusionado conmigo salió de mi interior transformándose en el remo de las shinigami – hah?! – lo tome dudosa – como volare con esto?

-Fuyu? Estas en el baño? – el remo desapareció en una luz volviendo a fusionarse conmigo. Diablos! Olvide poner seguro, mi hermano entro – que haces—OO

-FUERA DE AQUÍ!!! – el entro y yo desnuda, le avente cuantas cosas se me atravesaron hasta que cerró la puerta y pude escuchar un 'lo siento' que se alejaba corriendo, mi hermano esta aquí, osea que ya son más de las 12… cuanto tiempo me quede dormida en la bañera?! Mis dedos arrugados explican mucho… me coloque el pijama y fui a mi habitación lanzándome en la cama quedándome dormida al instante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí este cap~ no sabía qué hacer xD como podrán ver asi que ha terminado asi xDDD cabe destacar que a Fuyu no le gusta Hiei para los que lo crean xD solo que siente afecto por él, le cayó bien el pana y ya xDD

**Irina-chan:** gracias por tu review ^o^ aquí otro cap… igual de malo que los demás xD aunque espero que te haya gustado aunque sea un poco xDD nos leemos luego~ bye bye~


	4. Lo que hace el Alcohol

4.-

-…yu… - … - ¡…yu…! – Comencé a escuchar una voz lejana – ¡Fuyuki!

-¿Q-ue pasa? – pregunte abriendo los ojos levemente, los parpados me pesaban mucho

-¡Fuyuki! – Era mi hermano, me abrazo con rostro preocupado - ¡Fuyuki!

-Sí, si, ¡¿qué pasa?! – lo aleje de mi en un empujón

-Fuyu… son las 2 de la tarde, tengo 30 minutos intentando despertarte y no lo hacías – desvió la mirada cristalina agregando con voz quebradiza – me asuste…

-¡¿2 de la tarde?! – me puse de pie tan rápidamente que la presión se me bajo haciendo que me mareara cayendo en la cama de nuevo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza – ¿cómo es que dormí tanto…? ¿Y el instituto?!

-Esta mañana llame para informar que no irías… te vi durmiendo tan profundamente que no quise despertarte pero imagine que cuando volviera ya estarías levantada – miro el reloj de muñeca – genial ahora voy tarde para el trabajo… espero no me despidan.

-Lo siento mucho, enseguida preparare algo de comer – me maree nuevamente al ponerme de pie, Riku me sujeto de el brazo.

-Mejor descansa un poco mas – al ver que abrí la boca para quejarme contesto – yo ya comí, abajo te deje la comida preparada asi que tranquila – me sentó en la cama sobándome la mejilla – no quiero que te pase nada malo ¿está bien? No quiero irme y dejarte aquí sola asi que faltare al trabajo por hoy.

-¡No! no puedes hacer eso, yo estoy bien ¡enserio! – Negó con la cabeza – anda, ve a trabajar, no te arriesgues a que te despidan… y menos por mí, llamare a Yusuke para que venga a "cuidarme" ¿sí?

-¿Al chico que te robo? – Frunció el ceño molesto – no lo creo.

-No confías en el ¿no es asi? – Sonreí al ver como torcía los ojos – no es un mal chico… además es un Reikai Tantei. – intente convencerlo pero su mirada no se ablandaba – venga… confía en mi ¿sí?

-En ti confió, en ese chico… no. – hice puchero desviando la mirada, eso nunca fallaba, soltó un sonoro suspiro – está bien…. Pero con una condición – salió del cuarto a toda velocidad volviendo a los pocos segundos – lo usaras – me dio un pequeño frasco con gas pimienta – no tenía pensado dártelo hasta dentro de unas semanas pero… ese chico lo requiere.

-Riku. – me queje negando con la cabeza.

-Pórtate bien – me beso la frente yéndose, me despedí con la mano para luego recostarme de la cama.

-¿Y ahora…? Yusuke aun esta en el torneo ese con Picasso… - cerré los ojos para pensar, cuando los abrí nuevamente ya eran las 4 - ¿¡que!? ¡Me quede dormida de nuevo! – corrí al baño a lavarme, me vestí con un short corto de jean y una camisa lila manga larga con cuello en "V", esa camisa era bastante fresca por lo que no me importo que no estuviéramos en época de invierno – invierno… ¡bien! Debo ponerme a lavar toda esa ropa sucia.

Comencé a hacer los oficios de la casa luego de comer que Riku había preparado, lave la ropa y limpie la casa, todo estaba reluciente.

-Puedo ver mi hermoso rostro reflejado – dije mirando el reflejo del piso – todo está perfecto, debo demostrarle a Riku que estoy perfectamente… no deseo que se preocupe más de la cuenta… - me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-_¡Eres una molestia! – _el televisor de la cocina estaba prendido en una de esas telenovelas dramáticas que tanto me gustaba ver U – _¡no haces más que molestar en esta casa! ¡¿No ves que tu hermano se esfuerza tratando de darte una vida llena de placeres?! ¡¿Y asi le pagas?! Yéndote de tu casa desde temprano y llegando tarde, quien sabe en que estés metida -_ eso tiene que ser adrede ¡sonó a mi vida! Siempre me voy temprano y llego tarde… claro que son por esas tontas misiones del Reikai pero aun asi...

-Una molestia… - el timbre sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¡ya voy! - ¿Quién podrá ser…? – Ah. Keiko ¿Qué haces aquí? – Miro dentro de la casa sin disimular – Yusuke no está aquí…

-Ya veo… - suspiro con alivio – es que Yusuke y tu faltaron el día de hoy asi que pensé que estarían juntos, vine a traerte los deberes – sonrisa Colgate, claro, a traerme los deberes, o más bien a ver si su novio estaba con otra chica.

-Muchas gracias Keiko, adelante – dije abriéndole paso – ¿te puedo ofrecer algo de beber o de comer? Ya es hora de cenar asi que…

-¡¿Enserio?! De verdad te lo agradecería hoy no almorcé por prácticas del club de tenis.

-Anda, si que explotan ¿no? – nos dirigimos a la cocina y no había terminado de abrir la nevera para ver que hacer de comer cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo - ¿Quién podrá ser ahora…? – Murmure abriendo la puerta – ¿Botan…?

-Buenas tardes Fuyu ¡Imagine que estarías aburrida asi que vine a visitarte!

-Ah… sí, claro, pasa adelante – mas sonrisa Colgate – estaba a punto de prepararnos comida ¿apeteces?

-¿"Prepararnos"…? ¡Keiko! Qué alegría verte ¡¿como estas?! – no tardo ni tres segundos en sentarse junto a Keiko y atosigarla con preguntas enérgicamente mientras a la pobre solo le daba chance de asentir con una sonrisa nerviosa, eso sí, la hiperactividad de Botan puede asustar en ocasiones, yo también soy muy hiperactiva y ella me cae muy bien pero… tanta energía no debería ser legal.

-Maldición – murmure, no quedaba mucha comida, quedaba solo un poco de pasta, con suerte alcanzaría para Botan y Keiko…

-¡¿Prepararas algo?! ¿Puede ser un poco de sukiyaki? – pregunto la enérgica Botan.

-E-eh bueno… - mire de reojo el refrigerador casi completamente vacío, había olvidado hacer las compras – bueno…

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Me encanta el sukiyaki! – dijo Keiko más animada, no puede ser ahora dos contra una…

-Bueno pero faltan algunos ingredientes ¿me esperan unos minutos mientras voy a comprarlos?

-¡Claro! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-_¡Fred! No me dejes… ¡por favor no me dejes! – _estaban dando ahora una telenovela extranjera… parece que les emociona puesto que le subieron volumen mientras yo salía de la casa.

-¡Fre~d no la dejes! – Gritaron ambas chicas, al abrir la puerta me encontré con cierto pelirrojo a punto de tocar – ¡Ah-! ¡Kurama! – intente ocultar mi sorpresa con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola – ¡¡que hermosa sonrisa!! Me parteee!! // - vine a ver cómo te sentías, imagine que estarías muy adormilada y cansada luego de esas hiervas que te di. – me miro de arriba abajo y fue cuando me percate… ¡TODA MI ROPA ESTABA HECHA UN DESASTRE! Cuando limpie me ensucie y no me había dado cuenta T_T me sacudo disimuladamente, no tenía tiempo de ir a cambiarme.

-Pasa adelante Kurama, adentro están Keiko y Botan, ire a comprar unas cosas para hacer sukiyaki… las niñas quieren sukiyaki – dije haciendo una voz rara y un puchero, Kurama rio levemente.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? Puedo cargar las bolsas – que caballerosoooo!!!!!! Moriré!

-¡Para nada! Ya has hecho demasiado por mí, y estoy en deuda contigo asi que entra y ponte cómodo mientras vuelvo ¿sí?

-¿Cómo voy a permitir que una señorita vaya a cargar unas pesadas bolsas sola? – El solo verme reflejada en sus bellos ojos esmeralda mientras pronunciaba semejantes palabras tan caballerosas me hicieron fantasear y sonrojarme como boba – ehm… ¿Fuyuki… estas bien?

-Ah ¿¡Eh?! ¡Sí, estoy perfecta! – sonrisa nerviosa mientras salía de la casa – entra y ponte cómodo vuelvo enseguida. – camine a paso veloz esperando que el estupefacto Kurama en mi puerta no le diera chance de responder y solo entrara, no quería que pasara vergüenza saliendo al supermercado con una chica tan desastrosa como yo, y mas con estas fachas que tengo. – A ver~ un poco de Carne~ verduras~ - iba metiendo todos los ingredientes en la cesta que tenía en las manos – también… debería comprar una botella grande de refresco… - me agache para recoger el más grande que estaba hasta el fondo – ¡¡Kyeee!! - un mocoso me dio una patada en el trasero haciéndome caer sobre el estante que contenía los refrescos tumbándolo – Maldición… - murmure mirando el desastre, muchos refrescos agitados estaban botándose por el gas y yo termine bañada de su liquido.

-¡Aihara! – Grito el gerente – debí suponerlo ¡solo TU puedes hacer eso!

-L-lo siento mucho gerente yo…

-¡Nada de yo! Te he pasado muchas advertencias pero esta es la gota que rebasó el vaso ¡Me pagaras todos los daños!

-Jajá ¡niña fea! – se burlo en mocoso que me empujo sacándome la lengua.

-¡¿Lo ves?! Fue ese mocoso el que me empujo ¡fue su culpa!

-¡¿Ahora pretendes echarle la culpa a mi angelito?! – dijo una señora abrazándolo.

-¡Su hijo siempre me ha odiado y me ha hecho la vida cuadritos! ¡¿Cómo puede creer que semejante demonio es un angel?! – eso es ofender a los demonios ¡conozco a varios y no son como él!

-Yo sabía que esa niña era una problemática – se escuchaban murmullos alrededor.

-Sí, se dice que su madre se suicido de lo estresante que era tenerla como hija, algo de drogas y no sé que mas.

-No, yo escuche que se suicido porque ella llego embarazada y luego de la muerte aborto.

-¡¿Enserio?! No puede ser, yo escuche que su madre se fue del país abandonando a sus hijos aquí porque no los soportaba.

-¡Ustedes cállense! Qué coño saben de mi vida y de la muerte de mi madre ¡chismosas!

-Señor gerente ¡esta ofendiendo a su clientela! – dijo una señora con cara de enojo, luego me miro con burla.

-Aihara tengo que pedirte que te marches de aquí inmediatamente, te hare llegar la factura de todo lo que me debes.

-¡Pero gerente! Yo no—

-Yo pagare por los daños señor gerente

-¿Koichiro? – dijo el gerente sorprendido

-¡¿Cómo puedes defender a la chica-problema?! – murmuraban las viejas chismosas alrededor.

-Koichiro… - murmure, tenía tiempo sin verlo, es un antiguo compañero de clase estudiamos juntos toda la primaria.

-Vamos Fuyu, de pie – dijo extendiéndome su mano sonriente - ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver! Márchense – dijo a las personas chismosas, es que francamente! No pueden ver un alboroto por que meten las narices!! Bueno… yo soy asi…

-¿Cómo un chico tan bueno como Koichiro puede juntarse con esa chica…? – murmuraban alejándose.

-Voy a limpiar este desastre, paga tus cosas y espérame por favor en la puerta. - lo obedecí sin chistar, aun estaba en shock y me estaba dando frio por estar empapada de refresco.

Koichiro es un chico muy amable, tiene el cabello castaño claro y los ojos verdes, es medio moreno y tiene una hermosa sonrisa, siempre ha sido muy atento conmigo aunque perdí contacto con él cuando pasamos a la preparatoria, el trabaja de medio tiempo en este supermercado y aunque lo veía solo nos saludábamos y ya puesto que estaba en horario de trabajo.

-Lamento la tardanza.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que recoger el desastre de la "chica-problema" – dije sonriendo nerviosa.

-No te llames a ti misma asi por favor – sonrió con tristeza – ambos sabemos que no eres lo que ellos creen.

-¿Como lo sabes…? No puedes estar tan seguro. – Murmure desviando la mirada – prometo pagarte todos los gastos en cuanto tenga el dinero. – negó con la cabeza

-No puedes permitirle más gastos a Riku, yo pagare todo no sientas que me debes nada.

-¡Pero claro que te debo! Eso era mucho dinero… todo por mi culpa… por algo soy la chica-problema… - lanzo un sonoro suspiro sobándome la cabeza.

-A casa… niña-problema – el ver su sonrisa siempre me ha tranquilizado… es una persona muy pacifica y madura, es tan calmado que solo mirándolo a los ojos puedo calmarme por mas brava, estresada o triste que este. – estas empapada de refresco, ten mi chamarra.

-¡N-no es necesario Koichiro! De veras estoy perfec…taa…¡ACHU!

-Oh si, mejor que nunca – eso sí, el es sarcástico hasta la medula cosa que me estrilaba un poco.

-Muchas gracias – dije resignada poniéndome la chamarra - ¿Qué haces? – dije al ver que cargaba mis bolsas.

-Me lavo los dientes, es obvio que cargo tus cosas, pequeña.

-No tienes que hacerlo – me lanzo una mirada de molestia comenzando a caminar, suspire resignándome de nuevo.

-Llevas mucha comida solo para dos personas ¿tienen visita?

-Sí, unos amigos vinieron a visitarme y querían comer sukiyaki asi que tuve que venir a comprar algunas cosas…

-Tenía entendido que ese platillo es el que peor se te daba, una vez lo mencionaste cuando hablábamos por MSN.

-¡He mejorado!

-No lo creo – dijo riendo a carcajadas

-¡Que si~! Es más, quédate para que pruebes mi delicioso sukiyaki.

-¿Estás segura? No quiero ser una molestia.

-Para nada, compre suficiente comida para que comamos todos, además tengo que probarte que mejore mucho mi sukiyaki. – sonreí orgullosa, llegamos a casa y abrí la puerta con cautela, no quería abrir de repente y que Koichiro se encontrara con una mujer hiperactiva volando en un remo a mitad de la sala – Adelante.

-Con permiso – entramos a la cocina y quede estupefacta: Keiko con una botella en la mano recostada en la mesa babeándola balbuceando cosas como "ese mal agradecido de Yusuke bla bla", Botan igual de borracha que Keiko maquillando a un Kurama sonrosado por efecto del alcohol.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

-¡Fuyu~! Encontré estas botellas y me tome la libertad de sacarlas~ solo bebimos un poquito~ - dijo botan aun maquillando a Kurama ahora mas rojo porque lo encontramos maquillado como mujer.

-¡Fuyu! – Keiko se tiro sobre mí - ¿sabes? Yo me esfuerzo mucho – casi no la podía entender por la mala pronunciación ocasionada por el alcohol – me esfuerzo y me esfuerzo para que Yusuke sea feliz… ¡pero él no lo nota! – reventó lloriqueando sobre mi pecho.

-K-Keiko cálmate – murmure sonriendo nerviosa.

-¡Buena idea! Vamos a sadiquear a la dueña de la casa =w= - grito botan acercándose peligrosamente por mi espalda.

-¡N-No! Botan ¡¿Qué haces?! No~ - ya tenía a botan a mi espalda manoseándome totalmente y a Keiko lloriqueando y riendo mientras también me manoseaba.

-Este es el deseo de todo hombre – murmuro Koichiro a Kurama mirando todo estupefacto – pero no lo entenderías por ser mujer.

-Ah~ B-Botan detende~ - ahora mientras Botan me seguía manoseando Keiko me hacia beber la botella de sake sin respirar.

-E-Eh bueno… en realidad soy hombre – murmuro Kurama poniéndose de pie bajo la boca abierta por la sorpresa de Koichiro – creo que es hora de interferir – se acerco tambaleándose un poco – Basta chicas - dejen a Fuyu en paz, tiene que preparar la comida.

-¡Pero es divertido! mira lo que paso cuando muerdo por aquí.

-A-ah~ - (mal pensados!! ¬¬ solo le mordió el cuello xD)

-O///O – ambos hombres sonrojados por ese gemido ahogado en sake (porque aun Keiko me tenia la botella en la boca) que había lanzado.

-¡Anda Kurama! ¡Toca tu también!

-N-no, yo no voy a-- - Botan no lo dejo continuar, tomo su mano postrándola en uno de mis pechos estrujándolo contra mí. - ¡…! – Kurama se alejo hasta pegarse de la pared más rojo que su cabello.

-¡Dame esa botella! – Botan por fin me soltó y tomo la botella haciendo que callera en el suelo de platanazo, ya veía todo borroso, tanto alcohol tan deprisa hace que la gente se embriague más rápido.

-Fuyuki ¿estás bien? – Koichiro me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-Hmm~ quiero seguir bebiendo w - susurre

-¿Disculpa? No pude escucharte.

-¡Botan pásame la botella! – me puse de pie tambaleándome comenzando a beber con ellas, Koichiro suspiro.

-Yo preparare el sukiyaki – el ya conocía mi casa como la palma de su mano, había venido antes de que nos distanciáramos muchas veces asi que sabia donde estaba todo.

-Koi~ - murmure acercándome a él – bebe un poco anda~

-No lo hare, ahora apártate que ese olor me marea. – le empine la botella a juro.

-¿Y? ¿Verdad que esta bueno? – se sonrojo levemente

-Sírveme en un vaso un poco por favor… - murmuro sonrojado cortando los trozos de carne, el alcohol era una debilidad en el por lo que veo.

-¡Kurama~! ¿Quieres un poco más? – pregunte dando brinquitos hasta el.

-¿E-eh? N-no, gracias pero no. – al parecer aun estaba avergonzado por lo que paso con Botan y yo también lo estaría de no ser porque ya no estaba en mis cacillas.

-Anda Kurama~ no seas penoso ¡bebe un poco más! – botan lo tomo por los brazos mientras Keiko le empinaba la botella. El teléfono comenzó a sonar por lo que corrí a atender.

-Dígame~

_-¿Fuyu? _

-Ah ¡Riku! Hola~ cuando vuelves a casa te extraño mucho~

_-Bueno en realidad llamaba para decirte que no volveré hasta mañana, un compañero tiene su despedida de soltero e ire… ¿Qué es esa bulla?_

_-_N-nada, nada, es la televisión, e-está bien entonces no hay problema nos vemos mañana.

-_Pero dijiste que querías verme, si quieres voy a la casa._

_-_¡Para nada! Todo está perfecto no quiero verte… ¡no! no es que no quiera quiera… si no que... etto… - por unos segundos lo único que se escucho fue la melodiosa voz de mi hermano carcajeándose.

_-De acuerdo, volveré a medio día._

-¿Y el trabajo?

_-Pedí permiso, bueno, nos vemos un beso, cuídate. – _colgó.

-¿Qué paso Fuyu? ¿Problemas? – pregunto Koichiro acercándose a mi – ya la comida casi esta lista.

-No, nada importante, mi hermano volverá mañana a medio día. – le quite el vaso que tenía en la mano y me lo bebí de una sentada – sírvete más~ - corrí a la cocina siendo perseguida por él que rápidamente me tomo de la cintura y me alzo como si un saco de papa se tratase en vez de mi pequeño y delicado cuerpo.

-¡Me las pagaras! – me arrojo al mueble con el sobre mi - ¡¡Cosquillas!!

-¡No! Koichiro por favor…

-¡¡¡¡¡Vamos chico nuevo!!!!! – grito Botan, no quería que me hiciera cosquillas, esa siempre había sido su arma letal, y más sabiendo mis puntos débiles.

-D-déjenla – se acerco tambaleándose Kurama – se pueden lastimar.

-¡Aquí voy~! – Ahora se unió también Botan, me sujeto de brazos y Keiko de piernas mientras Koichiro me hacia cosquillas.

-K-Ku-Kura—ma~ - logre decir entre risas y gemidos intentando respirar – ¡A—yudame~! – por qué no se detienen?! T_T moriré asfixiada si esto continua y a ellos no les importara por que están ebrios! Al parecer Kurama se armo de valor puesto que puso cara de pocos amigos mientras se acercaba a paso tembloroso-decidido.

-¡Déjenla! – wao, sonó incluso más masculino de lo normal… se ve tan guay! *-* ese seño fruncido, esa boquita abierta por querer protestar mas…! Se está tambaleando demasiado… O,o

POW PLUFF MUACK

Kurama cayó sobre Keichiro que se encontraba sobre mi el cual perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con Kurama bajo el y del golpe terminaron besándose.

-¡Y-Yaoi! – gritaron Keiko y Botan con estrellitas en los ojos, yo también hubiera gritado y hasta tomado fotos de no ser por que intentaba recobrar el color natural de mi rostro respirando por fin.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! – se quito Koichiro quejándose.

-¡¿Qué hice yo?! ¡Tú me besaste!

-¡Porque tú me empujaste!

-¡Osea que si querías besarme!

-¡¡CALLENSE!! – me levante harta aun respirando entrecortadamente, todos me miraron con cara de susto al ver mi rostro serio y decidido, decidido a decir algo que parecía ser muy malo – ¡ustedes…! – señale a ambos chicos - ¿pueden repetir ese hermoso Yaoi? – saque mi cámara de la nada al mejor estilo Tomoyo comenzando a filmar.

-¡¿Estás loca?! – gritaron ambos a la vez.

-Ninguno quiere repetirlo… pero ambos están sonrojados por lo ocurrido osea que les gusto – dijo Keiko parándose frente a la cámara como reportera.

-¡Repetición! ¡Repetición! – gritaba Botan más atrás.

-Están locas, me largo a mi casa – murmuro Koichiro recogiendo sus cosas.

GRRR (estomago de Fuyu)

-¡Espera! No comimos sukiyaki, no te vayas come primero – me había olvidado por completo de la comida.

-¿Nada de Yaoi? – pregunto indeciso

-Nada de Yaoi – miro mi cámara incrédulo por lo que como la aparecí la desaparecí – ahora todos a comer a comer~

-Keiko ¿Qué tienes? – Botan sobaba la espalda de Keiko quien se tapaba la boca con las manos.

-Un baño – fue lo que logre entender, Keiko va a vomitar!! Nooo!!!! Hoy limpie la casa T_T

-¡Rápido! – Koichiro la cargo y la llevo al baño más cercano que es el que se encuentra junto a la cocina. – Botan por favor ven y sujétale el cabello – la peli azul obedeció

-Que valiente eres… considerando que eres muy escrupuloso - dije apoyando una mano en su hombro, se sobo la cien con los dedos

-Tú también lo eres, y mejor que la llevara yo que tu ¿no es asi? Soy más fuerte de mente que tu, pequeña.

-¡No me hagas reír!

-Ah ¿miento? – me miro a los ojos con mirada intensa, odio que tenga razón! , desvié la mirada rápidamente.

-Solo un poquito… - como odio que tenga razón!! -.-

-Fuyuki… deseo quitarme esta pasta que me pusieron en el rostro – murmuro Kurama sujetándose de mi hombro para no tambalearse tanto - ¿podrías…?

-Oh, claro vamos al baño de arriba que es donde están mis cosas – Koichiro me tomo de la muñeca impidiéndome el paso, se acerco a mi oído.

-¿Iras arriba sola con este chico? – murmuro molesto

-Pareces mi hermano, Koi, todo va a estar bien bajamos en unos minutos – comencé a subir las escaleras seguida de Kurama – bien… - revise el estante sacando las cremas y el jabón – primero esta…. Déjame ayudarte – comencé a untar el desmaquillante por toda la cara, hasta base le habían echado! Que mala es Botan –  
¿por qué te dejaste hacer esto? Me hace dudar de tu inclinación sexual –dije sonriendo.

-No sabía lo que me hacia… - murmuro avergonzado – yo solo me senté allí adormilado luego de que me ahogaran en alcohol, comenzó a hacer un especie de masaje en mi cara pero no tenía ganas de quejarme asi que me deje… hasta que llegaron que me percate de lo que sucedía… - me carcajee un poco, es tan tierno, voltee para tomar el jabón pero Kurama tomo mi rostro con una mano acercándome al de el – no vuelvas a dudar de mi inclinación sexual. – volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando lo próximo que le haría mientras yo muy sonrojada tomaba el jabón.

-A-ahora… lávate la cara con esto por favor… - qué vergüenza!! Estuvo tan cerca… si hubiera sido yo la del beso hace un rato como hubiera reaccionado… Kyee! Pero que cosas pienso?!?!! Noo!!! No reaccionaria de ninguna manera porque yo no le gusto! Hay pero él a mi si~

-Listo – me saco de mis fantasías de besos y amor con el – ¿bajamos ya? – agrego al ver que yo no me inmutaba.

-¡Ah! Claro, claro bajemos.

Íbamos charlando animadamente de la inmortalidad del cangrejo mientras bajábamos pero Koichiro nos mando a callar.

-Las van a despertar – susurro señalando el mueble donde se encontraban Botan y Keiko dormidas – tardaron demasiado – murmuro cuando pase cerca de él.

-Eres un exagerado – le dije dándole un empujoncito

-Ya nosotros comimos y estaba limpiando un poco el lugar… aquí están sus platos para que coman.

-Muchas gracias Koi

-No me llames asi, sabes que me molesta.

-Por eso lo hago… Koi-chan =3=

-Cállate niña-problema – rio al ver que alzaba una ceja – será mejor que me vaya… llevare a estas chicas a sus casas, deberías ayudarme – dijo mirando a Kurama.

-Es tarde, ¿por qué no se quedan aquí? Koichiro puede dormir en el cuarto de mi hermano, Botan y Keiko pueden dormir en el cuarto de mama y Kurama en el mio yo dormiré en el sofá.

-¿En el de tu mama? Pero…

-No hay cuidado, hoy lo limpie y cambie las sabanas.

-¿¡El peli-rojo en tu habitación?! – se altero Koichiro – eso sobre mi cadáver.

-Vamos Koichiro… sabes que si pongo a dormir a alguien que mi hermano no conozca en su habitación se molestara.

-Yo no tengo problema en irme, Fuyuki – dijo Kurama

-No, Todos se quedan, ya no chisten más. Koichiro, Kurama carguen a las chicas y llévenlas a la habitación de mama… Eh, Kurama tu carga a Keiko.

-¿Por qué? – murmuro extrañado, no voy a permitir que cargue a una chica que no esté enamorada de alguien!!

-Solo hazlo – sonrisa inocente.

-No dormiré en tu habitación, yo usare el sofá

-Bueno, duermo en la bolsa de dormir en mi habitación, pero tu usaras la cama

-Nada de eso, yo la bolsa tú la cama – no me dejo reaccionar puesto que subió rápidamente las escaleras tras un Koichiro malhumorado.

-¡Kurama~! – subí tras ellos haciendo berrinche, acomodamos a las chicas y tras los murmullos de desaprobación de Koichiro nos fuimos a mi habitación – por aquí tengo un futon – abrí el closet, casi se me viene todo encima pero logre sacar el futon antes de que Kurama se diera cuenta de ello – lo sacudí hoy asi que está limpio – sonreí mientras lo acomodaba

-No es necesario que hagas esto – murmuro con una sonrisa tímida, tan bello!!

-¿H-hacer qué?

-Esto, dejarme dormir en tu habitación… puedo irme a dormir al suelo de la habitación de tu madre, no tengo ningun problema con eso – y permitir que duermas en la misma habitación que la peli azul ebria que podría violarte mientras duermes y no te des cuenta?! Jamás.

-N-no, bueno… yo solo… - no sabía que decir, estaba nerviosa, no quería que se acercara a Botan ebria por eso quería que durmiera en mi habitación… en parte… también quiero ver su rostro mientras duerme… quiero estar en la misma habitación que el por un instante…

-Está bien – dijo sacándome de mi mente – me lo hubieras dicho antes.

-¿Eh?

-Tienes miedo y no quieres dormir sola… ¿temes que el coco te ataque a caso? – se carcajeo

-¡Tonto! No es asi…

-Buenas noches – ya estaba acostado, que veloz! Me arrope cerrando los ojos, al cabo de 30 minutos de dar vueltas por no tener sueño un ruido en mi estomago me recordó que no había comido nada, escuche la melodiosa carcajada de Kurama.

-¿También tienes hambre?

-Lo siento, lo olvide, tampoco has comido… ¿te parece si bajamos a hacerlo? – se carcajeo de nuevo.

-Piensa lo que dices antes de hablar pequeña – salió de la habitación, pensar mis palabras…? Ah!

-¡Kurama pervertido! – baje tras él, calentamos los platos que Koichiro nos había servido y comenzamos a comer.

-Ese Koichiro…¿Es tu novio…? – Kurama rompió el silencio incomodo que nos rodeaba, al ver mi cara de desencaje agrego – digo porque se ve que se llevan muy bien, creo que le gustas.

-Ah, eso… - mire mi plato unos segundos - ¿Sabes? El a mí me gustaba mucho… cuando estudiaba con el… éramos muy buenos amigos asi que un día me arme de valor y le escribí una carta de amor – las últimas palabras las pronuncie con desprecio – pero… el leyó mi carta frente a sus amigos burlándose de mi… desde ese día no quise saber más nada de chicos, aun con tan corta edad – sonreí –cambiamos de escuelas asi que deje de verlo... ya a mitad de primer año de secundaria me contacto y se disculpo conmigo, pero nuestra amistad nunca volvió a ser la de antes.

-Cielos… que patán.

-Ni tanto… yo de tonta jamás debí decirle nada.

-Claro que no, siempre que ames a alguien debes decírselo, sin importar la respuesta, es mejor profesar tu amor a tenerlo guardado para ti sola – me miro intensamente a los ojos, como si averiguara cada tontería que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento, quería apartar la mirada pero sus ojos verdes eran tan hermosos que no reaccionaba - ¿no es asi?

-Y-Yo… yo la verdad no lo sé, no quiero tener nada que ver con ese compañerito llamado "amor" solo quiero pasar de largo cuando me tope con él.

-Tan solo has tenido una sola desilusión amorosa ¿y ya piensas asi?

-No ha sido la primera, pero si una de las peores – terminamos de comer asi que recogí los platos y comencé a lavarlos – soy muy ilusa ¿sabes? Vivo en un mundo de fantasías donde sueño que algún día seré feliz con mi persona amada, pero siempre que creo encontrarla me mofa o algo peor… todo siempre es en broma asi que esta vez sí cumpliré mi palabra y no me enamorare más.

-Hmm – se paro junto a mi apoyando los codos – son palabras muy fuerte ¿estás segura de que quieres cumplirla?

-Pff – suspire - ¿Por qué no debería? Veras enserio me canse de que jueguen con mis sentimientos como si fuera una muñeca sucia y vieja… ya no quiero más… suficiente con la desaprobación social que tengo… no creo que nadie quiera estar con "la chica-problema"

-Yo no estaría tan seguro – a-a-acaso insinuaba algo?!?!?! /// - quiero decir, ese Koichiro se ve muy interesado.

-¿No prestaste atención a nada de lo que dije verdad? Koichiro jamás me querrá de esa forma, acabo de decirte el por qué.

-Bueno, tal vez él no… pero si algún otro – sonrió mirándome a los ojos de nuevo, tiene algo que no deja que aparte mi mirada de la suya // - estoy seguro de que hay alguien esperando por ti, solo necesita una señal de tu aprobación para ir a rescatarte del abismo.

-No estoy muy segura de ello… además si estuviera de verdad en un abismo nadie necesitaría mi aprobación para salvarme, simplemente debe ir y ya no esperar a que muera dándome cuenta de algo que no veo, soy tonta para ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Entonces no te molesta que esa persona venga a rescatarte sin recibir una aprobación de tu boca?

-No, si yo amara mucho a alguien y ese alguien tuviera una situación incómoda no esperaría ni dos ni tres para ir a ayudarle… o eso pienso – seque mis manos del pañito para comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación de vuelta, Kurama tomo mi mano haciendo que volteara a mirarlo con una interrogante.

-Señal recibida – dijo sonriendo angelicalmente como solo el sabia hacerlo.

-¿Eh? – articule confundida.

-Vamos a dormir, es tarde. – se adelanto con una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro mientras yo quede en la cocina pensativa…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Lamento la tardanza~!!! Pero aquí esta por fin xDD espero que les gusteee ni yo misma sabia que poner! D: espero sus coments! ^o^ sin mas que decir Ja ne!


End file.
